


¡Espere! Estás enamorado!

by pinkcupcakelover101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), America/England Feels (Hetalia), Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupcakelover101/pseuds/pinkcupcakelover101
Summary: Un malentendido muy divertido lleva a Inglaterra a creer que Estados Unidos está enamorado de alguien. Quiero decir que Estados Unidos lo dijo. Debe ser cierto, ¿verdad? Descúbrelo en esta divertida historia.





	¡Espere! Estás enamorado!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola,  
> Por favor deja un commentario y dime si te gusta.

¡Espere! Estás enamorado!

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Hetalia. Hetalia pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya. Espero que les guste esta historia humorística. Lee todo para que entiendas por qué es tan divertido. ¡¿Espere?! ¿Estás enamorado? (P.O.V. de Estados Unidos) 

"¡Eres un idiota! Llegas tarde a la reunión, de nuevo ", dice una Inglaterra enojada. 

"Tranquilo, amigo, no es un gran problema", respondo de la manera habitual. 

"Ahora, angleterre no hay necesidad de que seas tan tenso", dijo France. 

"Escucha aquí cara de rana, no creo que te haya pedido tu opinión", responde Inglaterra al comentario de Francia. 

"Siempre con el pleato, da", dice Rusia. 

"Por eso nunca hacemos nada, aru ~", responde China con molestia evidente en su voz. 

"Al menos cuéntanos qué te tomó tanto tiempo", pregunta Inglaterra.

"Me enamoré", fue mi respuesta.

Esto causó que todos se sorprendieran. Al parecer, el héroe no puede enamorarse o algo así. Quiero decir que sucede en películas todo el tiempo, tipos. 

"Amerique, qué gran giro de los acontecimientos. Ahora dime cómo es la mujer afortunada ", pregunta una ansiosa Francia. 

"Bueno, ella sabe cómo llenarme", respondo.

"Oh, entonces es una gran cocinera", pregunta France. 

"No exactamente", respondo. 

"No es bueno entrometerse en la vida amorosa de los demás. Comencemos la reunión ", dice Inglaterra con un tono extraño de voz. 

¿Cuál es su problema? A medida que la reunión continuó, noté que parecía que no podía concentrarme. Mi mente seguía vagando hacia ella. Los otros países notaron esto pero parecieron dejarlo pasar. Pronto terminó la reunión. Me fui para ver si podía volver a verla en el lugar habitual. 

~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip traído por Tony ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(P.O.V. de Inglaterra)

América en el amor? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Me refiero a que siempre se está enojando por algo. ¿Alguien realmente se enamoraría de él? Bueno, él nunca dijo que la persona sentía lo mismo. No es que me importe ni nada.

"Estoy tan feliz. Puedo volver a verla ", dice América en voz alta con un tono de voz alegre.

También podría ver lo que él encuentra atractivo. Por supuesto que no voy a acechar, solo seguirlo, sí, eso es todo. Alguien debe asegurarse de que no se enamore de un asesino en serie o de algún bicho raro. Quiero decir que eran amigos. Si. Solo amigos. No es como si quisiera que sucediera algo más, de todos modos. Rápidamente, camino detrás de él. Lo veo entrar a la florería y comprar una sola rosa roja. Salió de la florería. Aparentemente no la iba a encontrar allí. La idea de que Estados Unidos se enamorara me hizo sentir mareada. Nunca es tan blando. Esta no es la América que conozco. Luego, lo seguí a una tienda de cubiertos. Sí, una tienda de cubiertos. Aparentemente existe tal cosa. Él sale de la tienda. ¡Estoy empezando a preguntarme qué demonios está haciendo! Quiero decir, ¿no se supone que él la vea? Eso es lo que él dijo.

América entra en Mc Donalds. Oh Dios. Si la va a encontrar aquí, entonces seguramente lo dejará. Solo Estados Unidos tendría una primera cita con una chica en Mc Donalds. Al menos supongo que es una cita y que es la primera con ella. Mientras sigilo sigilosamente en el Mc Donalds. Parpadeo ¿Quién demonios hizo esto? ¿Por qué hay una vela encendida mientras todas las luces están apagadas? Una sola rosa en el medio de la mesa. Placas en cada mesa. Luego, una elegante cubertería en ambos asientos. Incluso hay batidos en copas de vino. ¿Desde cuándo era tan elegante Mc Donalds? Miro como él toma asiento. Parece que sus citas llegan tarde ya que constantemente mira su reloj. Ugh ¿Qué tipo de persona llega tarde a una primera cita? No saben que este imbécil comenzará a preocuparse. Aunque espero que no se preocupe demasiado. Espero unos 10 minutos más. Esta chica se está tomando su dulce tiempo, ¿no? Es mejor que no haya levantado a América. Si lo hizo, entonces no lo merece. Pasan cinco minutos más. Eso es todo, no puedo soportar ver a Estados Unidos esperar tanto tiempo. No quiero que venga, pero al mismo tiempo lo hago. Estados Unidos no debería sentirse triste, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que alguien más esté cerca de él. Sabes lo que le diré mis sentimientos. Me acerco a él.

"América", digo, Inglaterra. 

"Amigo, ¿qué haces aquí?", Pregunta Estados Unidos confundido. 

"¡No puedo soportar verte tan feliz con alguien más!", prácticamente le grito a la cara. 

"Bueno amigo, llegas un poco tarde, no creas", fue la respuesta de Estados Unidos. 

"Estoy en el medio de algo en este momento", responde América. 

"Escucha, la razón por la que no quiero verte con alguien más es porque Estados Unidos lo-", decía hasta que una chica me interrumpió bruscamente. 

"Señor-", dijo una chica pero rápidamente la interrumpí. 

"¿Cómo te atreves?", Le digo. 

"¿Huh?", Fue su respuesta. 

Oh, lo pensará dos veces antes de llegar tarde y preocupar a Estados Unidos. 

"¿Cómo pudiste tardar tanto en una cita? Estados Unidos solo esperaba tanto tiempo. ¡En serio debes ser una persona terrible! ", prácticamente le escupí en la cara.

Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a llorar y comenzó a sollozar. Incluso salió corriendo del restaurante.

"Eres un caballero, ¿eh?", Dice América."La última vez que recordé a un caballero no hagas llorar a las chicas", continúa diciendo.

"¿Por qué la defiendes?", digo mientras mi enojo hierve en mí.

"¡Ella tardó una eternidad en llegar a tu cita!", digo.

América parpadea.

"Amigo, ¿de qué estás hablando? No estoy en una cita ", dice América sorprendida.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no estás en una cita?", Digo confundido.

"Este es mi ritual del viernes", dice simplemente.

"¿Ritual? ¡¿Qué ?! ", fue mi respuesta.

"Lo estoy gastando con el amor de mi vida", responde América.

"Si lo estás gastando con el amor de tu vida, ¿por qué se escapó?", Le pregunto.

"La chica a la que gritaste groseramente era como mi amiga. Ella trabaja en el Mc Donalds. Ella es genial, como si tuviera todo esto preparado ", le dice a la cena a la luz de las velas.

"Entonces, ¿quién es el amor de tu vida?", Digo sintiéndome incómodo.

"Justo allí", señala.No veo nada. ¿Podría estar saliendo con una criatura mágica de algún tipo?

"¿Dónde?", Pregunto de nuevo.

"Amigo, ella está ahí", dice nuevamente señalando su plato.

Veo una hamburguesa doble con queso en su plato. Esto hace que la ira se agite en mí.

"¡Qué tipo de pendejo se enamora de una hamburguesa con queso y se refiere a ella como a ella!", Le grito.

Se ve ofendido.

"No lo escuches. Siempre serás especial para mí ", le murmura a la hamburguesa con queso.

"Si este es el amor de tu vida, ¿por qué diablos hay otro plato?", Digo cada vez más enojado.

"Oh, bueno, la chica que asustaste aún no había comido, así que iba a comer conmigo como amiga", responde de hecho.

"¡Me voy a casa, maldito imbécil!", Digo extremadamente furioso por ahora. ¿Por qué estaba furioso? Bueno, me di cuenta. Estaba celoso. Ahora no es por eso que estaba enojado. Estaba celoso de una hamburguesa con queso. Esa tonta hamburguesa con queso habría sido la razón por la que estaba a punto de confesarle a Estados Unidos. Sobre la comida. Mi confesión iba a suceder porque estaba celosa de la comida. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?Me quejo el resto del camino a casa.

(P.O.V. de Estados Unidos) 

Mientras le explicaba la situación a Inglaterra, él comenzó a enojarse más y más. No es mi culpa que haya sacado conclusiones. Soy el héroe, no una máquina de explicación. Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué estaba tan enojado. Me encantan las hamburguesas con queso. ¿Qué está mal con eso? Parecía que iba a decir algo como super importante antes de que la chica que trabaja aquí lo interrumpiera. Me pregunto qué fue. Oh bien. Ahora puedo volver a mi hamburguesa con queso. Te amo hamburguesas con queso.

Espero que les haya gustado a todos. Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando mi mejor amigo solicitó una solicitud en broma. Sin embargo, lo tomé literalmente y se me ocurrió esta historia. Podría hacer una secuela divertida si les gusta. Un abrazo, espero que les guste. Comenta y dime lo que piensan.


End file.
